


You’re in love with her

by mySolarSystem



Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mySolarSystem/pseuds/mySolarSystem
Summary: The eight year students are horribly unsubtle with their matchmaking attempt. Draco and Harry are horribly unsubtle in their pining.From this tumblr prompt list: http://chrmdpoet.tumblr.com/post/162406220799/50-dialogue-promptsNumber 9





	You’re in love with her

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoy this :)  
> Comments are always appreciated!

When Draco had woken up this Sunday morning the last thing he’d expected was to be forced out of bed by his friends at an ungodly hour - everything earlier than 12pm was too early on a Sunday morning - and to be forced to a »walk around the school grounds« directly after breakfast. What he’d expected even less was that not only his old Slytherin friends, Blaise, Theo and of course Pansy were joining him, but also the new additions to their group, which consisted of the “Golden Trio” - Hermione, Ron and, goddamnit, Harry, the boy he has had a crush on for ages now.

They started walking and set off to the direction of Hagrid’s hut. Draco immediately asked Harry if he had any idea as to what was going on, but the boy only shrugged and told him that he, too, had been thrown out of bed that morning to go on this mystery walk. Along the way half of their friends subtly slipped away, which only really became apparent when only Pansy and Hermione were left, and tried to leave too. “What exactly are you doing?” Draco asked, interrupting the animated conversation he and Harry had been having before. Harry looked at the others at that, and only then seemed to notice that most of their group was missing. “Yeah, I’d like to know that too.” he added, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

The group had stopped walking by now. Hermione sighed. “We came so close to getting away before you noticed.” Which slightly overlapped with Pansy’s “I cant believe that you idiots took this long to notice that like half our group is missing by now.” Draco threw her a dirty look, which she countered by holding her perfectly manicured middle finger up, while Harry looked at Hermione questioningly. “Come on ‘Mione, what’s going on?” She sighed and pushed a lock of her dark brown hair behind her ear, while Pansy looped an arm around her waist, and then replied. “Well, we’re playing matchmakers, obviously! You two have been pining after each other forever, and we were all getting tired of the longing stares and constant blushing”. Draco’s eyes widened at that. Pining? The both of them? But no, that couldn’t be real, they must’ve misread the situation, right? Harry was dating the Weasley girl, Ginny, after all.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Harry say his name, and their eyes locked, neither of them doing or saying anything. “Come on love, we better give them some privacy” Hermione then said, and she and Pansy, who were now holding hands, left.

Draco turned back to Harry, but before he could say anything the boy had already kissed him, unsure and soft at first, almost afraid that Draco might pull away, and more assured after a few seconds, in which Draco started kissing him back. They parted after some time to catch their breathes again, and now Draco just had to say something or he felt like he might explode.

“Aren’t you dating Ginny?” Draco asked breathlessly. Harry looked at him confused for a second and then started laughing loudly. “Oh my god, you think I’m dating Ginny?” he asked, still grinning widely. “Yes? You’re in love with her.” he said, and Harry only shook his head, once again laughing. “God no, Draco! We’re not dating - we’re just friends - friends who are both really, really gay. She’s dating Luna Lovegood, actually.” Draco’s mouth fell open at that; he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. But now that he thought about it he could remember seeing Ginny and Luna holding hands a couple of times; he just hadn’t thought that they were dating. God, did he feel stupid right now, which apparently was also obvious; Harry chuckled at the face he made, and then linked their hands together, interlocking their fingers and bringing Draco’s to his mouth to press a soft, little kiss on them. 

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, you absolute idiot - I’m in love with you. I’ve had a crush on you ever since we came back here for our eight year and honestly? Already for a long time before that. Would you do me the honor and become my boyfriend?” Draco couldn’t quite find the words to respond, and so he did what he thought would best deliver what he felt - he looped his arms around Harry’s neck and kissed him.

They could’ve gone on for hours like that, but they were sure that their friends were already waiting in the common room, desperate to find out whether their operation had been successful or not, and while they honestly enjoyed the thought of them nervously walking in circles in the common room they also couldn’t wait to share their newfound luck, and so they made their way back to the castle.

The second they arrived back in the common room - their hands still linked - everyone started cheering, coming up to hug them and ask questions. They all settled on the couches and Harry started telling the story to their friends, everyone laughing at the part where Draco had thought that Harry and Ginny were dating. The letter laughed the loudest, pressing a kiss to Luna’s cheek during that part. “Well Harry, I’m very sorry, but I’m too smitten with this beautiful woman and too gay to date you - I hope you’re not mad.” Which only made everyone laugh again. Draco smiled softly, swimming in happiness; yes, the past had been hard, and there were still things that needed to be discussed, but for now he was just happy that he had this amazing group of friends that would do absolutely anything to make sure that everyone was happy and cared for. They went on like this until late in the evening, and Draco really was glad that his day hadn’t turned out the way he had expected it to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I’ve been uploading one chapter a day for the past few days but I’m starting school again today so I probably won’t be able to do that anymore, just a heads up! I’m also simultaneously working on a longer fic (that’s not about the HP Universe) so I have even less time lmao. I’m pretty much done with coming up with plots for the dialogue prompts tho, I only need some more ships so maybe suggest some you’d like to see (more of)? 
> 
> Have a nice day :)


End file.
